ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason the Demon(TV Series)/Demons on Earth Transcript
(intro plays) (intro ends) (The episode starts off with Jason walking around town) Jason:So bored! (Jason sees a lady selling cookies) Jason:Ooo! Cookies! (He gives the lady a quarter and gets a cookie) (He takes a bite of it) (He spits it out) Jason:What the hell is this? Is this shit? Lady:It's cookie! Jason:This ain't no cookie. Cookies taste good! They don't taste like crap! (Lady gasps) Lady:Your mom needs to give you a spanking, young man. Jason:And your dumbass needs to learn how to bake a freakin cookie! (Jason throws a cookie at her) Lady:Ow! (Jason walks away) Jason:These bitches needs to learn how to make a damn cookie! (He bumps into someone) (Person turns around and he appears to be a cop) Cop:You should be in school right now young man. Jason:Nah, I am good. Cop:It's not a choice, it's a command! Jason:Bitch that wasn't no command. Cop:Watch your language, young man. (Jason smiles) Jason:Ass, bitch, pussy, shit, mother- (Jason gets shocked) (scene shows a classroom) Miss. Jackson:As you see kids, 2 plus 2 is 5 because you multiply 2 by 9 which gets you 69 and then you subtract it by 1 which gets you 666. (Jason enters the classroom) Jason:Sup. Miss. Jackson:Who are you? Jason:Jason. A cop made me come here. Miss. Jackson:Well you can sit by Ian and Mia. Jason:Why do I get the feeling I know those names...... Miss. Jackson:No one cares just sit down. Jason:Ok. (Jason sits down by Mia and Ian) Jason:I remember you guys! Mia:What are you doing here. Jason:Some cop told me I have to come here. Anyways, tell me why we are learning math in english. That makes no sense Ian:Just don't get into any trouble. Jason:Trust me, there won't be any trouble (They were silent) Jason:You know I have a feeling trouble about to happen in 3...7...3000....B...D (A big explosion happens) Ian:What the-? Jason:Told ya! Miss. Jackson:Settle down, class! Random kid:WE ALL GOING TO DIE! AHHH! (Kids start running around the room) (Miss. Jackson sits down at her desk and opens a beer bottle) Miss. Jackson:Should of been a stripper when I had the chance... (Miss. Jackson and drinks the bottle) Jason:I am going to check it out! (Ian holds Jason back) Ian:You can't. Jason:Why? Ian:Because when things like this happen we have to stay in the classroom. Jason:Ian stop being such a pussy! Mia:That's what I said. Ian:But- Jason:Come on lets check out the explosion. It's better than watching these idiots running around and the teacher drinking beer. Ian:Fine. Mia:What are we waiting for? Lets go! (They go outside of the classroom) Miss Jackson:You guys not suppose to...whatever. (Then it shows them in the city and there are demons everywhere and people are running) Jason:Holy shit! Ian:What are we going to do! Mia:We can throw a pencil at them. (Mia throws a pencil at a demon) Jason:Are you stupid or are you just a dumbass. Mia:Well you are the one who is a shapeshifter, do something! Jason:Oh yeah, I am! (Jason turns into a dragon and starts beating the demons up) (Jason turns back into a human) Jason:Easy as pie! (End credits start playing) (End credits stop playing) Jason:Well I am going home! See- (Then demons start surrounding them) Jason:What the-? Tron:Hello Jason. Jason:Aw crap. Mia:What? Jason:That's tron, leader of demon world. He is also a big asshole! Tron:Yeah I am an asshole, whatever...but anyways it's time for you to come back to demon world. Jason:And be surrounded by morons? No thank you! (Tron smiles) Tron:Kill Jason and his little friends! (Jason turns into a gorilla) Jason:Hang on tight! (Jason starts fighting the demons) Jason:Boom! Boom! (Then a demon punch Jason) Jason:AH! (Jason falls down and more demons start ganging up on him) Ian:We should get out of here! Mia:We can't, we gotta save him! Ian:We can't, this is not a stupid graphic novel! ("We can't, this is not a stupid graphic novel" appears as a speech bubble next to Ian) ("..." appears as a speech bubble next to Mia) Ian:Just come on and lets go! (Ian grabs Mia's hand and start running) (Then they get ambushed by demons) Ian:OH COME ON! Demon #1:Time to die! (Then another demon punches Demon #1) (The demon throws Demon #1 to the other demons causing them to fall down) (Then the demon saves Jason) Jason:What the-? (The demon beats up the other demons) (The demon reveals to be clint as he change to his human form) Clint:Easy! Jason:Sup Clint! Clint:Sup Jason! (They do their handshake) Mia:Huh? Jason:This is Clint! My best friend! Ian and Mia:Hi Clint! Clint:Sup! Jason:Clint, what's going on. Clint:You know that portal that made you go to this place. Jason:Yeah. Clint:Well, it suck us in. Jason:Everybody? Clint:Guess the energy was too strong. Jason:Man. Ian:Well we gotta get them back to wherever they came from. Mia:Good observation. (Jason thinks) Jason:I got it! Mia:Got what? Jason:Just hang on tight! (Jason turns into a bird and flies away) (Tron sees Jason) Tron:Not on my watch. (He flies after Jason) (Jason sees Tron) Jason:God damnit! Tron:You are not getting away! (Jason turns into a cheetah) (He lands on a building) Jason:Try catching me! (He runs away) Tron:Get over here, you bastard! (Jason goes to his house) (He turns back into his human form) (He goes down to the basement where the portal is) Jason:I can bring all those demons back to demon world! (Jason turns into a T-Rex) (The T-Rex destroys the house) Jason:Oops! Forgot how big T-Rex are...well anyways) (He picks up the portal with his teeth) (Tron then punches Jason) Tron:If we are going back to Demon world, your dumbass is going with me! (Jason hits Tron with his tail) (Jason begins running) (Tron grabs Jason's tail) (Jason flings the portal with his mouth into the city) (His tail slams Tron into a tree) Jason:You really pissing me off! Tron:Says the bastard! (Tron flies up and punches Jason) (Tron grabs a tree branch and hits Jason with it) Jason:Ow! (Jason turns back to normal) Tron:Mine now! (Jason turns into a cheetah) (He tries to run but he trips over a rock) (He falls into the ocean) (Tron jumps into the ocean) (Jason is turned into a shark) (Jason tries to bite Tron but misses) (Then there was a boat on top of the water) (It showed a boy and his dad fishing) Boy:Dad, I think I got something! Dad:Pull it up, son! (It actually was Jason who appear as a shark) Dad:OH SHIT IT'S A SHARK! (The dad gets his rifle and tries shooting the shark) (The dad shot his son instead) Dad:Oops, sorry son! (The son died and falls to the ground with his fishing pole still around Jason) (It shows Jason and Tron underwater again) (Jason turns into his human form) (The fishing pole was around his neck causing him to choke) (Tron smiles) (It then shows Clint, Ian and Mia in the city again) Clint:These demons won't stop! (Clint hits another demon) (Mia hits a demon with a stick) Mia:At least they easy! (Ian hits a demon with a stick) Ian:This is kind of fun! (Tron returns with Jason and a portal) (He drops the portal) Tron:God damn, that's heavy! (Tron drops Jason) Clint:JASON! Tron:Sorry but he is going back to demon world and you coming with us, clint! You guys will stay in my dungeon for the rest of your life! I have enough of you guys bullshit! Tron:I am going to start with Jason! (Then a demon comes and attacks Tron) Mia:You demons can time perfectly well... (The demon turns to a dog and start licking Jason) (Jason wakes up) Jason:Puppy! I miss you so much! (Clint, Ian, and Mia runs to Jason) Ian:What is that? Puppy:I am a puppy dumbass! Ian:Woah a dog that can talk? Puppy:Woah a bitch that can talk? (A thought bubble appears on top of Mia's head) Mia's thought bubble:I am going to eat this dog for dinner! (Mia licks her lips) Jason:Yo guys this is my dog, puppy! Ian:You named your dog, puppy? That's a stupid name! Clint:Tried telling them that... Puppy:Shut yo ass up. Puppy is the best name ever! Jason:Hell yeah it is! (Ian facepalms) Puppy:Man, Jason lets kill these people. They pissing me off! Jason:Not now... (Then the portal turns on) (Dr. Mac comes in) Dr. Mac:WAIT YOU DID IT THE WRONG WAY. Tron:Aw crap.... (The portal sucks the demons in) (Mia, puppy, Jason, Clint and Ian were all speechless) (Jason turns into a gorilla and kick the portal to the sky) Mia:Who wants to celebrate! All:Me! Me! Mia:Lets get pizza! Jason is paying Everyone(except Jason):WOOOO Jason:YEAH....Wait what the hell! I ain't paying for shit! (The screen then shows demons that are still out there) (end credits play)